


The Way Home

by Wolfsbride



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most kids want to run away to join the circus. Xander just wants to run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Way Home

Xander held his breath as he cracked open his bedroom window. He knew both his parents were passed out in their beds but being cautious was second nature to him in this house. When no one stirred, he pushed the window open fully and crawled out onto the roof, dragging a bundle behind him. A few clothes, a little bit of food he’d managed to hide away. It wasn’t much but it was all he could carry.

He didn’t think they’d miss it. Just like they wouldn’t miss him. Well, his dad might, Xander thought as he carefully slid along the roof to the drain pipe that went all the way to the ground. There would be no one to beat up with him gone.

Slinging the bundle around his neck, Xander grabbed the pipe with both hands and then swung his body over the edge. He dangled for a few seconds before he was able to clutch the pipe with his feet and shift his weight more evenly. Working his way down to the ground, Xander wondered if his dad would start picking on his mom.

He supposed he should feel bad about leaving her behind but it was hard to feel anything for someone who stood by and let him get hurt night after night. Especially when he could tell by the look on her face that she was glad it was him getting the beating and not her.

It had taken him a while to understand that it wasn’t like that for everyone. He’d been in Grade 1 before he’d realized that kids in his class really did look forward to having their parents pick them up after school; that stories of gifts, and hugs and picnics in the park were truth not lies. It had made Xander wonder what was wrong with him that he wasn’t worthy of those things. It had also sparked his decision to run away. Surely somewhere out there was a family that would like a little boy that wasn’t too untidy and didn’t really eat that much.

Xander sighed with relief when his feet touched the ground. Glancing back at his house one last time, he squared his shoulders and headed off into the night. He wasn’t altogether sure just where he would find that family but he certainly wasn’t going to find it here.

After walking for what seemed like hours, Xander slowly became aware of the fact that he was being followed. Shuffling footsteps were loud in his ears but when he looked behind him he couldn’t see anything in the dark. The faster he walked, the faster the footsteps sounded behind him. Panicked, Xander started to run only to collide with a very solid object.

‘Ere, what’s this then?”

Hands grabbed his shoulders holding him still and Xander looked up into the face of a monster. Blond hair gleamed in the faint glow of the street light and yellow eyes looked back at him. Before Xander could react, whatever had been following him hissed loudly, obviously annoyed by having its midnight snack interrupted.

Unfazed, Xander’s captor tucked him under one arm and hissed back, adding a few more noises that Xander was pretty sure were the kind of words that got your mouth washed out with soap. He didn’t suppose anyone would try that though.

Whatever it was shuffled away, hissing noisily, and after a few minutes, Xander found himself lowered to the ground, hands still keeping him in place. Looking up into the yellow eyes, and taking in the pointed fangs, Xander decided it couldn’t be any worse than what he got at home. “Are you going to eat me?”

The monster blinked. “Dunno. Should I?”

Xander shrugged. “It’s what monsters do.”

“Is that so?”

Nodding, Xander elaborated. “It says so in all the stories.”

“You don’t say.”

He wasn’t a bit surprised when the monster leaned closer and sniffed him. He hoped he smelt okay.

“Well, pet, you do smell a right nummy treat, but me, ’m not much into snack food. You’d be naught but o’ mouthful for me.”

Xander’s shoulders slumped. He wasn’t even good enough for a monster.

“Ere now. Don’t go all droopy. What say I point you in the direction of home.”

Shuffling, Xander looked up. “Don’t have a home. Ran away.”

“Well, if you’re intent on getting eaten, could leave you here. Right sure something would come along to finish you off.”

Xander didn’t think he liked that idea at all. It was one thing to be captured and eaten; he didn’t think he could just let something nibble on him. He thought a moment. “Could I come with you?"

"I don't..."

"I'm very useful. I can cook and clean and do math! And... And I don't make very much noise."

A scarred brow rose. "Cook, eh?"

"Well..." Xander ducked his head. "I can make cereal and bacon and scrambled eggs if I'm very very careful."

"Well, pet. I don't see how I can say no to such a fine offer. Come on then."

Xander clutched his bundle tightly and followed the monster home.


	2. Home Is Where Your Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, Xander runs away again.

Xander shifted his pack full of weapons so that it settled more fully on his back and continued walking down the mountain road. The street stretched far into the horizon ahead of him, seemingly endless. He should have grabbed a map or three but he’d been in a hurry. For someone who slept like the dead, Spike was incredibly sensitive to his comings and goings.

He knew several of Spike’s older minions had orders to keep an eye on him. Fortunately, they were adorably conspicuous about it. He hoped that Spike would not be too hard on them when it was discovered he was missing. It wasn’t the best of solutions but it was the only thing he could think of.

It wasn’t like Spike actually needed him or anything. When he thought about it, really he was a bit of a burden. Now that he was older, he could see all the concessions Spike had to have made on his behalf. Having a human in a house of vampires should have been a disaster. Instead, somehow, it had worked.

His childhood was full of adventures with monsters. Things that would have been nightmares to other people were commonplace to him. Spike had done a great job of looking after him; it was time for him to return the favour.

As he trudged along, Xander watched the sun slowly slipping down behind the mountain, casting everything in shadow. He smiled wistfully. He had great memories of sunsets too.

Xander walked and walked and walked and walked. There had to be a city somewhere close. Take out didn’t grow on trees. Though, now that he thought about it, vampire speed would shorten the delivery time considerably. Oh well. He’d been walking for hours; hopefully it was not much further.

As he continued along the side of the road, he became aware of a vehicle coming up fast behind him. Not wanting to become a traffic statistic, Xander edged even further onto the side, leaving plenty of room for whomever to zoom by. When the sound of the engine started to slow instead of maintaining speed, he moved his pack to one shoulder, lowering it so that the items inside would be easily accessible. One could never be too careful. Keeping his gaze focused ahead, Xander kept moving steadily forward as the car pulled up even with him and the window rolled down.

“Going my way, Pet?”

Xander almost jumped out of his skin. He stopped and turned toward the car. “Spike!”

“Xander!” Spike mocked. Leaning over, he popped the door open. “Get in.”

“Uh. I don’t think so. I mean… places to see, people to go…” Xander clamped his mouth shut.

Spike sighed heavily, and then he fixed Xander with a stare. “Little old to be runnin’ away, ain’t ya, Pet?”

Ducking his head to avoid Spike’s gaze, Xander shifted nervously. “Not running.”

“No? Sure looks like runnin’ from where I sit.”

Biting his lip, Xander thought a moment. Maybe if he explained the whole thing to Spike, he would see it was the only option available to him. “Okay. I’m getting in.” Swinging his pack off his shoulder, he hugged it to his chest and then climbed into the car. Pulling the door shut, he turned to Spike.

“So. Wanna tell me why you did a runner, Pet? Know it’s a bit strange but didn’t think you had any problems with our little family.”

Xander couldn’t help smiling at that. Spike thought he was family! Then his smile dimmed. That just made the situation direr. Hunching his shoulders he stared past the windshield out into the night. “Slayer.”

Spike grimaced. “Yeah, heard about her. Boys brought back the buzz last time they were in town.” He glanced over at Xander eyeing the huge knapsack he was clutching. “Planning on taking her on, Pet?”

Turning in his seat, Xander looked at Spike seriously. “Why not? Be easy to get close. Insignificant human here. Nothing to ping the ole radar.”

“Slayer’s strong, Pet. More than human for all her talk of protecting humanity.”

Xander grinned mischievously. “Didn’t say I was going to fight her, did I?”

Spike’s eyebrow arched and then he laughed. “Blimy, did I raise you right or wot?”

Settling further into his seat, Xander nodded his head. “Yeah you did. And I don’t want to see you hurt.” His voice was fierce.

“Preciate the sentiment, Pet. But let’s not go borrowing trouble, eh? Worse comes to worse, we pack up and move on.”

“But this is our home!”

Reaching across the space separating them, Spike cupped the back of Xander’s neck. “Home is where and what we make it, yeah?”

Xander glowered for a moment, and then relaxed. Leaning in, he rested his forehead against Spike’s. “Yeah.”


End file.
